Ascension
by Austerous
Summary: After saving the Earth from the Reach and the Light the Team is flourishing with very few problems. However, when it is discovered that a secret organization is targeting young heroes for an unknown reason the League decides to send the Team to investigate. Will the team have to step up to protect the young heroes or will they be able to do it themselves? SYOC. Open until August 12


**Hi guys! Since they recently released information about season 3 I decided to make a SYOC. The form and information is on my profile. This is the prologue that introduces you to the main villains in the story. If you have any questions feel free to message me!**

* * *

NEW YORK CITY

AUGUST 17 18:40 EDT

Detective Julian Glass wasn't usually intimidated. He had dealt with thieves, metahumans, and villains almost as terrible as the Joker. However, he had all done this with the help of superior officers and colleagues. Now, he was the lead detective on this case. He was in charge of what would be happening. Initially he was thrilled but then it had gotten messy. His captain had given him specific orders to interrogate Abel Hall, a well known businessman and philanthropist. Then the Justice League had shown interest.

Julian knew why they would. The incident they were questioning about involved them. However, that didn't make him any less intimidated or stressed. He would be interrogating a well known man with the Justice League looming over his back. Therefore, before he walked into the room where Abel Hall sat, he steeled himself and took a deep breath.

Finally, after that, Julian calmed himself and opened the door to the room. It wasn't a standard interrogation room, simply because of who the man was. It looked more like a conference room with its windows and large table. Sitting at the table were two men. One was unmistakably Abel Hall, looking as well put together as he did on the talk shows. The other was obviously his lawyer. While Abel Hall seemed important by just looking at him, the lawyer had an air of narcissism around him. He looked as though he thought he was important when he wasn't.

"Mr. Hall," Julian greeted. He stuck out his hand and Mr. Hall took it. His handshake was firm and quick."My name is Detective Julian Glass," Julian said as he shook the lawyer's hand. Mr. Hall nodded. He didn't dawdle on anything; he would want to get this over as soon as possible.

"This is my lawyer, Victor Anthony," Mr. Hall replied. The lawyer didn't say anything to Julian; he just nodded. Julian sat down and placed some files on the table in front of him. Both the lawyer and Mr. Hall glanced at them.

"This concerns the weapons we found at one of your facilities. From what I was told you were doing cancer research there?" Mr. Hall didn't even look at the lawyer. He frowned at Julian.

"Yes," He replied simply.

"And you bought the facility a few years ago and hired a Dr. Daniel Maran," Julian stated. The lawyer glanced over at Mr. Hall but Mr. Hall acted as though he wasn't there. He didn't need him yet.

"Yes."

"What can you tell me about Maran? Did he have any animosity towards the Justice League, metahumans,or heroes in general?" Julian asked. The conversation seemed to pause at that moment. It wasn't what Mr. Hall or his lawyer was expecting. Mr. Hall glanced at his lawyer and then back at Julian.

" Daniel was suggested by some colleagues of mine. Once I bought the facility I put him in charge, to do whatever he thought would help the research. However, I didn't speak with him often. I didn't know him on a personal level. After all, I have many facilities and businesses that need my attention. I didn't have time to spend it all at one. However, he harbored nothing negative towards the Justice League or anyone like them. It would be ridiculous if he did. His father was saved by Superman a number of years ago," Mr. Hall answered.

Julian pursed his lips. "This is where things get a bit tricky. Now, I'm sure you know what happened, it's all over the news." Mr. Hall scowled. " Dr. Maran was selling super weapons powerful enough to kill some of the most durable heroes. He confessed completely saying that it was all his idea and that only a certain number of people helped him. Those people also confessed. Dr. Maran stated that you didn't have anything to do with this. However, we found data in the computer system of the facility," Julian began.

"This data involves information on the Justice League along with young heroes. It seems as though someone is targeting the young heroes in the files. We discovered this when we looked into them. A large portion are either injured or missing, with only less than ten still on the streets. Most of the information was redacted so we don't know what it was. The problem comes in when Dr. Maran said he had nothing to do with that."

Something seemed to be going through Mr. Hall's mind. "Are you accusing my client of something?" The lawyer asked. Julian sighed internally.

"No, I am not," Julian said. "Is there anyway someone else might have been able to get into your computer system and put these files in there?" Mr. Hall shook his head.

"Not that I know of. Dr. Maran had the highest level of access. I didn't even allow myself to have it. So, unless he went into the system and added people in it there is no way that it wasn't him," Mr. Hall said. He sounded disappointed at himself. Perhaps it was because of hiring Dr. Maran. Julian almost smirked, that is what he wanted.

"We checked that and we found names but they don't seem to be names of real people. We have looked in our database, the FBI's database, and even then Justice League's database and we have found nothing," Julian stated. He opened a file and pulled out a piece of paper. On it were the names of these people. "Do recognize any of these names?" He slid the paper over to Mr. Hall. Mr. Hall moved through the list slowly, as if to make Julian wait. Once finished with the last one he shook his head.

"I've never heard of any of those people," He commented.

"So you didn't have access to the computer system. You as the owner didn't but Dr. Maran did?" Julian posed it as a statement. "You didn't happen to use one of these logins ever? You or Dr. Maran didn't create them so that you or someone else could use it?" Mr. Hall scowled at him. the lawyer seemed to puff out his chest.

"You cannot speculate that. Either you need to state what you are accusing my client of or we are leaving," the lawyer said. Julian sat back in his seat. The two men watched him. They were waiting for the chance leave.

"I am sim-

Julian was cut off as the door suddenly opened. His captain stood in the doorway and behind him stood two people. Julian's eyes went wide. The lawyer and Mr. Hall seemed surprised. Aqualad and Batman were silent as the captain moved forward. "Mr. Hall you may leave now, that will be all," the captain said. Julian looked at him in disbelief. What was going on?

Mr. Hall and the lawyer stood and exited the room. Aqualad moved out of the doorway as they exited and Batman paid them no attention to them. Julian stood. "What is going on?" He asked.

"The Justice League is taking over this investigation."


End file.
